


Mummy?

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Kid Fic, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Hermione's daughter, Aquila, tells her something shocking.





	Mummy?

"Mummy?"

"Yes, darling?" Hermione smiled as she mixed the biscuit batter. She and her daughter were spending the afternoon making chocolate chip oatmeal biscuits, except they were becoming just oatmeal biscuits since Aquila was eating all of the chocolate chips.

"Cousin Louis," (They had decided that all of the Weasleys were family, since they were so close anyway) "...showed me something in the garden shed yesterday."

"What did he show you?"

"He showed me kissing."

Hermione gaped at her daughter. She was expecting that Louis has showed Aquila a bug to freak her out. But kissing?

"I wants more kissing, mummy. I likes it."

Hermione just stood in shock, her mind racing, trying to assure herself that Aquila was only four years old and didn't know what she was talking about.

"Did she buy it?" Hermione looked up to see Sirius peeking his head around the corner. She watched as her daughter nodded and raced to her father's open arms.

"Wha...what?" Hermione mumbled.

"April Fools!" Her family shouted in unison, giant grins on their faces.

Hermione stood there, almost catatonic, gaping at them.

Aquila looked up, confused, at her daddy. "Daddy, did we kill mummy?"

Sirius' hearty laugh shook Hermione out of her trance, and she began laughing too. Aquila, meanwhile, was very confused about her silly parents.


End file.
